Light and Dark
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: At the mention of this, he gazed back at her. She caught him staring and gave him a weird look. He didn’t mind. He was too captivated by her striking eyes to care." Z/M, slight W/L, and brief appearances of Ethan and Warren. Rated T just to be safe.


**Warning: A VERY long drabble about Zach/Magenta. Six pages on Word.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Sky High is the day that I possess Royal Pain's pacifier, and destroy Sky High.**

**

* * *

  
**

Her black magenta-streaked hair up in two buns; her baggy, ripped, black jeans leaning up against the wall near Sky High's entrance; headphones in her ears (probably playing something emo or heavy metal) as her chestnut brown eyes stare blankly ahead. How weird was it that with every passing day, she was harder and harder to resist.

He sighed, running a hand through his spiky, white-blonde hair, and walked up to her, "Umm…Magenta…" he trailed off awkwardly.

He waited for a moment and saw that she couldn't hear him. He lightly tapped on her the shoulder and she turned around, unfazed, and took her headphones off, those same chestnut eyes boring into his.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably.

Her delicate hands suspended the black, retro headphones, "What do you want?"

"Just….you know…" _just say it Zack, _he thought to himself, "wanted to know…you know…."

She gave the hint of a smile. He wished he could taste that magenta-colored lip gloss. So close, yet so far away. He was mesmerized. She was the exact opposite of him, yet something attracted him…

The first bell rang, and she hopped off the wall, grabbing her black bag too, "Class," she said simply, nodding her head toward the building, heading up the steps.

_Just great, Zack. You had the perfect chance_, he thought, and with that, grabbed his yellow backpack, and trudged up the steps to his first class.

**ZMZM**

The mysterious shape shifter was in the back of Mr. Boy's classroom, copying down notes in a purple and black notebook.

"….late Zack, take a seat in the front," he heard him say.

"Wait…what?" he was confused.

"I said that you were late. Take a seat in the front," he said pointing to a desk, front and center. He whispered to him before he sat down, "Don't make a habit out of this."

He nodded, and they went on with the lesson. Halfway through, Layla passed him a note: _After you got off the bus, we couldn't find you. What happened and why were you late? Will was wondering too. –Layla. _

When Mr. Boy's back was turned to him, writing things up on the board, he scribbled a reply back to her: _Lash and Speed. They haven't been sticking to their agreement, obviously. _He hated lying to one of his best friends, but he couldn't tell her that he was trying to ask Magenta out on a double date to the Paper Lantern with her and Will.

After a few minutes of Mr. Boy droning on and on about who knows what, she slipped him a reply back: _Ugh, it's fine. Oh, and are you coming with us and Will to The Paper Lantern tonight? Have you asked Magenta?-Layla_

Frustrated by this, he responded back: _Just because we spent the prom standing by the punch bowl and shared one dance at the end DOESN'T mean we're suddenly, like, a couple._ At the mention of this, he gazed back at her. She caught him staring and gave him a weird look. He didn't mind. He was too captivated by her striking eyes to care.

"Zack? Zack?" Mr. Boy called on him, "If your villain is close and you have a nun chuck in your hands, would you either hit him, or try to get past him and give it your hero like he or she asked?"

_Stupid, stupid question, "_Throw it at him, duh."

"But your hero is giving you a command. You have to listen to him," Mr. Boy got a glare from Layla, "or her."

"Dude…I'm not his," Layla bopped him in the back of his head with an eraser, "or her slave."

Mr. Boy sighed and went back to lecturing the class. A few instants later, the bell rang, signaling the end of 1st period. Within those few moments, he decided to muster up all the courage inside of him and ask Magenta to The Paper Lantern with Layla and Will.

**ZMZM**

She was throwing her books into her locker, and he sauntered up to her, "Well…uh….hey there, Magenta," he waved stiffly. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

She slammed her locker shut, "Yeah?"

"Uhh…well…you see…" he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

She rolled up the sleeve of her black, long-sleeved shirt, and eyed her purple watch, "Could you hurry it up? I don't have all day, and I have science in 3 minutes, Glow Boy."

"Uh…I have science too," _idiot, _he thought, _she knows that you have science with her._

_Spit it out, dude, or your never gonna get anywhere with this chick, _"Just was wondering…you know…if you wanted to come with me, Will, and Layla to The Paper Lantern tonight," with that, a huge weight was lifted off his chest, but the fear of rejection filled his veins.

"Like…a double date?" she asked.

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, "No, no! Not at all!"

"Then…why weren't Ethan and Warren included in these plans?"

"Uhh…they're busy tonight. Plus, Warren works there."

She sighed and a little chuckle escaped from her mouth. She bit her lip, looking a bit embarrassed. Oh, Hinder must have wrote that song for her…she definitely had the lips of an angel, "I'll think about it. Might be busy tonight or something."

"Like what?" he asked as she started to walk toward the mad science lab.

She brushed a strand of black hair out of face, and behind her ear, "See you in science, Glow Boy," she sneered playfully as she walked away. Was she just flirting with him? He leaned up against her locker, a hand on his sweat-stained forehead. The sun fell, clouds coming through, and he saw himself glow slightly.

**ZMZM**

He sat next to Will in science, "Come on, dude. It's obvious."

"Obvious? About what?"

He nodded toward Magenta with a bored, tired expression on her face, as she sat next to Ethan, chattering away about something she could probably care less about, "Magenta."

He jumped a bit in his chair, "Dude! Nooo. Why would you think _I _would be into Magenta?"

"Layla and Warren told me how you guys were really chatting it up over by the punch bowl at the dance last weekend."

"That's just because we're not dancers, and we had no one else to talk to. We're just friends."

"Sure," Will said sarcastically, turning back toward Mr. Medulla as his lesson started up.

**ZMZM**

It was after-school now, and Zack was walking toward the bus to meet his friends, when Magenta caught up to him, "Well…about The Paper Lantern…"

"Yeah?" his eyes brightening.

"Were you just asking me so you wouldn't look like a third wheel or something?"

"Y-yeah," it took him a moment to realize what he just said, "Sorry! No! I really…uhh…want you to go," and he smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Well, whether if you really want me there or not, I guess I'm in. It's a Friday night, anyway."

"Uhh…want me to pick you up or something?"

"Funny. Thought you said this wasn't a date."

"It isn't. Just, you know…being a good friend. If you need a ride or something, if you don't-"

She held up a black manicured hand, "Spare me, Glow Boy. I guess we can walk if you want to. I only live a few blocks away from the place, anyway. Just get dropped off, and we can walk over."

"Really? This is gonna be…" he suddenly noticed the excitement in his voice, and downplayed it a bit, "cool, cool. See you at seven."

**ZMZM**

"Ohh…my little Zack! Going on a date!" his mom squealed as they were on the drive to Magenta's house.

He sighed, "It's not a date, Mom. Magenta's a friend, and we're going to meet Will and Layla at The Paper Lantern, that's all. No big deal."

"Don't lie, Zachary. You're wearing your yellow shirt tonight. The nice one. And it's clean, too!" Jeez, you'd think she'd be able to read minds or something, but she's just the human parent with a great power of perception.

They pulled up to the white, plain house. So different from the girl he knew, "Have fun, Honey!" she tossed him a breath mint, and winked, "You never know when you might need one of these."

He said his goodbyes, and walked up to the black door. Before he could even knock, she threw open the door. So hard, too hard to resist. She was wearing a short-sleeved purple shirt and a black skirt.

After a few moments of silence (or staring on his part), "I know…my mom made a big deal over nothing," and bit her lip.

"Same here," he peered inside. Black, antique décor clouded up the living room. Looks like her house, "Uh...if you're ready, we should probably get going."

**ZMZM**

"Sooo…" Zack began, hoping she would finish up the sentence.

"You like Chinese food?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Me neither," and they both laughed nervously. After a few moments of only hearing their shoes patter against the pavement, she asked, "Want to go to Zip's?" Zip's was the local pizza joint, located in the same strip mall as The Paper Lantern's.

"Yeah," he said, as they were nearing the strip mall.

They caught sight of Will and Layla arms around each other, as they were walking by The Paper Lantern, "Coming in to join us?" Will asked.

"Me and Zack aren't really into Chinese, anyway. If it's all the same, we're going to Zip's. You can come if you'd like," she added it on as an afterthought. _Maybe my wildest fantasies are actually coming true…could she possibly like me back?_

Will looked at Layla, telepathically trying to tell her something for a second, and then they simultaneously turned to look at him and Magenta, "Nah, you guys go ahead. We're really in the mood for Chinese anyway," Layla said, winking at Zack.

"Yeah…yeah. Catch you guys later for coffee at Starbuck's afterward or something?"

"Sure, sure," Will and Layla chorused, bobbing their heads up and down profusely.

**ZMZM**

"What kind of pizza?" he asked her, "Do you want pepperoni?"

"No." Then, under her breath, she added, "Guinea pig here!"

"Uh…yeah, me neither."

"Sure," she said sarcastically before they went up to the register. "Four slices of cheese pizza. And one salad," she said confidently.

He jumped in, "Make that two," and handed guy a few crumpled bills.

He took the card with their number on it (42 was his new favorite number), and sat down at a table.

After awhile, a waiter whose nametag read "Allen" came and gave them their pizzas and salads, "Enjoy, kids," he laughed quietly to himself as he walked away.

As they dug into their food, he decided he needed to break the ice, "You know the reason why I didn't want to go with Layla and Will?" he said between bites.

"Why?"

"It's so dark in there! I would be glowing like crazy!"

Sure enough, she laughed, and her stunning chestnut eyes gleamed and shimmered.

"This is really good stuff. I like the pizza here. How come I've never been into this place before?"

"Probably too into McDonald's to care. Are you even aware about what they do to make those chicken nuggets?"

"I don't think I even want to know."

"Well, it's not pretty. Even though I'm no chicken, I hold a soft spot for animals, seeing that I am one."

"That makes sense."

That's how it went for the rest of the night. They talked about school, being hero support, among many other random things.

**ZMZM**

They were finally done eating, "We should go meet them at Starbuck's now, right?"

"Sure, yeah," she said, the tiniest bit of disappointment in her voice, as she looked down and sighed.

They headed out, and waited at Starbuck's for awhile. Zack checked his phone. Almost a half-hour they've been waiting, and Will and Layla haven't shone their faces!

They decided to try and find them in The Paper Lantern. They saw Warren carrying a platter full of plates and silverware, "May I help you?" he asked his friends.

"Yeah, kinda. We're looking for Will and Layla. Seen them tonight?"

"Duh. They left a long time ago, guys."

"Why would they just stand us up like that?" Magenta questioned.

Warren shook his head and snorted, "You guys are so stupid," he said, before walking away, a waitress yelling at him in Chinese.

They looked at each other, "What did he mean by that, anyway?" he questioned, not wanting to believe the most obvious answer.

She changed the subject, "Who cares? Let's go," and she lightly grabbed him by the wrist, leading him along. He thought he would faint.

"It's dark," he said, his glowing figure stepping in front of her, "I'll be your candlestick that will guide you through the night."

She snorted, "You have no idea how cheesy that sounds," as they walked back across the empty parking lot toward Starbuck's.

**ZMZM**

They talked even more as they walked home after getting coffee, "I'm scared," he confided in her, "that I'll be stuck with a hero like Speed or Lash. I don't understand…why we can't all be the same. It's stupid."

"I agree, so stupid. Sometimes my mom gives me this sad look as I go off to the bus stop or something. She has this great power to create force fields, and I'm stuck with shape-shifting into a guinea pig. I think she's pretty much ashamed of me."

He couldn't help but take her hand lying beside her and squeezing it "She'll get over it. Just give her time. My dad's power is being invisible, and he was disappointed I'm a sidekick, too. He realized that he can't change who I am, and that I'm okay with being a sidekick."

"I wish it were that easy," she hesitated before she confessed, "but it's not. Once my dad found out that my mom and I had powers, he got scared and took off. Never heard from him again," I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Magenta," I could feel my own heart breaking.

She pressed on, "So, I guess my mom just wants someone to be proud of. She didn't find that in a husband, so she wanted to be proud of her daughter. I can't change who I am, though."

He felt like a vampire lusting after blood. She was so close, and he couldn't stand this any longer. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips on her front porch.

She kissed him back, slipping his hands around her petite frame, while she slipped her delicate hands around his neck.

They finally came up for air, "Wow," they said concurrently.

He had gotten his wish…to finally kiss the shape shifting Magenta. Turns out, she felt the same way. Life was good.

**ZMZM**

"Aww…" Will and Layla cooed, hiding in the bushes of Magenta's house.

"I can't wait to tease them," Will said.

"Me too," she agreed.

Of course, all this love in the air made them kiss too. Ah, the perfect end to a Friday night.

* * *

**Aww! I just watched Sky High yesterday when my little sister got the DVD in her stocking. Seeing the movie for the umpeenth time made me realize that Zagenta (as I like to call them) are much more interesting than the canon Wayla (no offence. Still like them). **

** I hope I did okay on my first Sky High fic.  
**

**Reviews would be nice ;) **


End file.
